The Day of the Demon
by Oltierra
Summary: Kyouya is having an especially difficult day, in which his self-control is tested to the limit by a variety of mishaps. Even things at the Host Club are not going as smoothly as normal, and it does not take long for Kyouya to transform into Demon number one! - paused for the time being-
1. Alarm Clocks

Hello again! This is a little fanfic about The Day of the Demon. (I don't want to give too much away, so you will just have to read I am afraid!)

I hope you enjoy this story, and that it makes you laugh as much as I laughed when I was writing it!

Please review!

**Chapter One – Alarm Clocks **

He had managed to grab all of two hours sleeps, in between calculating the Host Club's annual profits and the first of his three alarm clocks. Today it seemed even louder than normal, and when the third explosion of noise hit, he thought his brain cells were self-destructing. It was as if they simply said, "no awesome master of awesomeness, there will be no thinking today," and crawled under a blanket.

One after another, the three alarm clocks were sent flying across the room, and after each satisfying crash, a bit more silence descended, until at last, all was quiet. He knew they would not be broken, he was too practically minded to allow himself to purchase breakable alarm clocks. He knew himself too well. Someone had even suggested once, that he should buy flame-resistant alarms, just in case he even actually spat fire in the morning. They had regretted it almost instantly, but that is one of the advantages of your family owning a private police force.

His room was still blissfully dark, and he allowed himself to shut his tired, aching eyes and sink back into a dose. However, he was sadly interrupted, when one member of said private police force, came into his room to get him up. One of the disadvantages of having a private army.

The epic battle between the teenager and the police force always reached a peak before school. The two men locked eyes, and glared challenges at each other. Neither of them moved a muscle, and remained where they were, unblinking. Suddenly there was a slight movement, and the trained professional leapt into action. He seized the thick blanket and pulled with all of his weight. But today his adversary was not letting go. They struggled quietly, teeth gritted together in snarls, too manly to scream in frustration.

Eventually the fight ended, and the policeman backed away defeated. The teenager readjusted the blanket with his feet and sank back into peaceful darkness. He twitched angrily when the curtains were drawn back, and the blinding light forced itself into his sweet haven. To combat this, he threw the blanket over his face and thought of different ways to make this man suffer.

An eerie silence filled the air and he found himself growing concerned by the lack of noise or movement. Curiosity got the better of his exhausted mind, and he peaked out of the darkness, but what greeted him was worse than any nightmare. His personal security guard stood there, expressionless and straight backed, in a tailored black suit and crisp white shirt. But it was what was in his hands that scared him.

Two photos were facing him, with the sun reflecting off their surfaces, but with the images still shockingly visible. One showed Kyouya fast asleep, blanket up to his jaw, and a glazing of drool on his bottom lip. The other showed him as a child, maybe five years old, surrounded by his sister's toys, including a large, fluffy, pink teddy bear which was sitting on his lap. His dark eyes, wide with happiness and a lopsided grin were just visible between one pink ear, which hid his nose from the camera.

For a moment Kyouya was stunned. Even his supreme genius – and he called himself a supreme genius- had never expected the possibility of being blackmailed out of bed. There was a chilling smirk on the face of the perpetrator now. A little spark of hope died and Kyouya dragged himself out of bed, all of his defiance gone, for now.

When he was eating breakfast, he kept his gaze focussed on that man. His sole intention was to terrify him into destroying those photos, without even uttering a word. It was too early for words, thought he had a few in mind. His main concern was how those photos had made it into those hands. He made it one of his top priorities to investigate. He thought the best place to start, would be that pesky sister of his. Maybe he would pay her a visit after school.

He snapped back to reality, to find the man shaking under the pressure of his blank, clod stare. He allowed himself the briefest of smile, before diverting his concentration back to the chef-prepared meal. The mental to-do list began drifting through his thoughts and he quickly ran through what he would need for school that day. His bag was already packed; he had done that the night before: organization was a key factor of success.

No words were spoken on the drive to Ouran High School. Not that they normally spoke in the morning, but today the atmosphere was thicker. Kyouya struggled to keep his eyes open, and buried his face in the strong coffee, that he had ordered before they had left the house. The rich smell wafted over him and he slowly began to wake up properly. This day was definitely going to be a long one though, maybe even the longest day of his life.

The black limousine, with the blacked-out windows pulled up outside of the school, and Kyouya climbed out gracefully. He did not wait for his personal chauffeur to open the door for him. Not today: he wanted to get as far away from that blackmailing bastard as fast as possible. He would have to have words with his father, or perhaps not. Being blackmailed by one's own servant was too embarrassing and his father would never know.

He made it to the classroom without too much interruption. Just a few nods and greetings here and there, and yes, he would be attending that influential family's English tea party next Saturday. When he reached his desk, he sank into it and closed his eyes for a moment. His breathing calmed and gradually he opened his eyes again. Tamaki Suou's face swam into focus, a grin from ear to ear, and a little too close for comfort. A swarm of words were tumbling out of his mouth, and Kyouya sighed, as he tuned into whatever madness Suou wanted his help with this time.


	2. A Big Mistake

Hello again! This is a little fanfic about The Day of the Demon. (I don't want to give too much away, so you will just have to read I am afraid!)

I hope you enjoy this story, and that it makes you laugh as much as I laughed when I was writing it!

Please review!

**Chapter Two – A Big Mistake! **

He arrived at the top of the south building, at the end of the north corridor before anyone else, as usual. Kyouya set about his normal routine of preparing the room, and making sure everything was in order for the Host Club website. He had recently uploaded some photos of the other members playing hide and seek. He expected the profits for those particular items to be satisfactory, but nothing spectacular. They would certainly not be as rewarding as those photos of Tamaki, caught taking a nap with Usa-chan, which had been uploaded a week ago.

Finally his organizing was done: they had the correct tea-cups, in the right order and number, the curtains were arranged just so, and the tablecloth was tweaked to the correct angle. All of these things had to be perfect, or something was bound to go wrong. He flicked the light switch ten times, and breathed out slowly. With his right index finger he adjusted his glasses and then he folded his arms and waited. The tick tock of the old grandfather clock standing to one side of the entrance was getting on his already-exhausted nerves. He began to tap his fingers to distract himself. They were late.

The Hitachiin twins descended on the club room like a whirlwind powered by a tornado which my possibly have been set alight by the fires of hell. Kyouya couldn't quite tell, but that was how it felt when they crashed head-long into him. Everything went black and when Kyouya came to, seconds later, his very mind felt like it was pounding.

"Shit! Ouch, what the…"

"Crap! I told you to slow down!"

"I told you!"

"Oh hell you…"

"Where's Kyo-senpai?"

"Who knows? Hey stop leaning on me! That hurts!" There was some blind stumbling and a sharp pain in Kyouya's side. He kept his eyes shut and began to count to ten.

"Hey Kyouya Senpai, sorry mate!"

"Yeah sorry mate."

ONE.

"Kyouya Senpai, you okay?"

"Wake up Kyo!"

TWO.

"Shit! He's unconscious!"

THREE.

"What do we do?"

"Call a doctor, an ambulance, those security guys?"

FOUR.

"Yeah maybe… oh God…"

"What?"

FIVE.

"Look…"

"Oh God… we're dead…"

"So dead…"

SIX.

"Amazingly dead…"

"How are we going to…"

"… handle this?"

"Run…?"

"CRAP! How the hell did we even break them?"

"Can we get him new glasses before he wakes up?"

"Shit, he's going to freak!"

SEVEN. EIGHT. NINE. TEN!

Kyouya freaked out. It was really quite spectacular. It wasn't as if he hadn't lost it before… but well… this time was a little different. All of his control mechanisms snapped at the same time, with an audible SNAP!

With his blood on fire, Kyouya opened his eyes and screamed. The twins froze simultaneously, neither of them daring to move or speak. Kyouya's eyes were wide and staring and bloodshot. A vein stood out from his forehead. He ran out of breath and a terrifying silence descended. The twins remained in a state of tension, wanting to run away, but stuck to the spot by those dark, cold, angry eyes. Kaoru braved the quiet.

"We are so s…s…sorry!" The whimper petered out. The calm before the storm had been and gone. The Club Room had been transformed into Hell, and Kyouya was Demon Number One! The Demon reached for his glasses. One of the lenses was broken, but he placed them on his nose regardless. He stared razor-sharp daggers at the twins.

"S…s…s…sorry!"

"BE QUIET!" Kyouya demanded. The twins twitched and fell silent, not needing to be told twice unlike usual. By this time they had their arms around each other for comfort, and their eyes were wide and bulging. As the Demon got to his feet, the twins shuffled back and shrank down trembling.

The door opened with a bang, and three more Host Club members tumbled into the room.

"CAKE… Kao-kun? Hika-kun? Wha… D…D…DEMON!"

…

There we go, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
